The invention relates to a soil recognition and characteristic measurement device. The two main existing soil recognition systems are pressuremetry and penetrometry, especially dynamic penetrometry. The principle of dynamic penetrometry is to determine the kinetic energy necessary to insert a probe into the ground to a certain depth, whereas the kinetic energy is generally created by the standard drop of a given mass.
The drillings carded out with this system take up a long time and now that labor costs are high, the drillings are costly.
Moreover, most of these systems do not integrate automatic written report of the soils characteristics, which would confer increased credibility to the recognitions performed.